InfiInfinities: The Summerland Chronicles Book 1 The Ties that Bind
by wildfire1977
Summary: David Haller had always been plagued by strange things happening around him. He always thought he was crazy until he was reused from the mental Institution Clock works by the Summerland Crew. From them he discovered who and what he was and the monster that share his body. 3 years into the future he is finally free
1. Chapter 1

David Haller had always been plagued by strange things happening around him. He always thought he was crazy until he was reused from the mental Institution Clock works by the Summerland Crew. From them he discovered who and what he was and the monster that share his body.

3 years into the future he is finally free of the Shadow King but the monsters death not mostly free of his demons but a weapon that can save or destroy all he loves in a time where mutant and human relations are at their worst.

Part of my Infinities series this emcposses the summerland years for legion to help the readers better understand the story.

I am changing the decade this happens in to the 2000s just after the destruction of the infinity to make things fit. See altered Infinity Universe timeline which will get updated along with the important /

I hope you enjoy this...

Change in MCU timelinebr /

Note:BI-before infinitesbr /

35 BI-The Tratarie at the behest of Loki tires invade earth. The Avengers is assembledbr /

30 years BI-Thanos is defeated and NOVA CORPS takes the Infinity gauntlet *. The stones but go missing in a black hole before they reach Xandar. Nova Corps have been accused to stealing the gauntlet not working with everyone which has caused discord in the galaxybr /

29 years BI- Lilandra Namoir is removed after a coup by her sister from the Sh'iar throne along with Vulcan after her mind severely affected my Cassandra Nova plot to get revenge on Charles /

27 years BI-February 13 less than 12 months later Lilandra Namori was struck down by the RAZORSbr /

26 years BI – 6 months after Lilandras death David Charles Haller aka LEIGON returns to Summerland after being processed by the Shadow King seeming healed of the Shadow King and many of his mental affections.

The Ties that Bind

 **Prelude**

The shadow king was dead! He could not believe it a blinding flash of light and it was over. The room was spinning dark. . .. An ear-piercing sound shattered his hears. He placed his hands over his ears as a feeling of fear and pain nearly sent him to his knees rocking him to the core of his soul. He fell to the ground wanting to break to pieces. . .

"David? What the fuck man?" Lennies voice called out "What the fuck did you just do? Shit man." She wined looking dazed and confused. But then again so was he, Lennie want real, Lennie who had been Benny had been a friend who he once did drugs with and had died then his mind turning him into a female who got taken over by the shadow king, , , ok it made his brain hurt to think about whatever it was Lennie was. Point was she was not real and she should have gone away when that think took down the shadow king. Right? Faruk was dead he did just see that right? He looked her it in face, yes it was defiantly Lennie, or was it the Shadow king playing another joke on him?

He stared at her for moment in disbelief "Not funny I am not playing your game Faruk I don't know what the hell happened- "

"Hey, wait there your little blonde girlfriend may have killed me in the loony house and I may have spent the last few years having that guy impersonating me but I anit him, it's me Lennie all new out your head and in the flesh than whoever that crazy board was? I mean did you see that?" She pulled the guy out and did something and he blew up. Boom! "She said her hands expanding out like an explosion. "That creepy thing and we were both stuck inside of you melting people blowing up their minds of whatever it is then Bang outta now where miss smokin hot shows up sticks her hands in your chest next thing I am on the floor, you're on the floor, Kingy was screaming never seen something go boom white lights everywhere.. then kingy what was that she did to him?"

David looked at the dark stain where the shadow king had been. It was the strangest thing he could remember bits and pieces. Sacrificing himself being possessed again to save Oliver Byrd and the rest of the Summerland Crew, lots of blood, the Shadow King had killed one or two on the way but the real body count was here. They looked around at the strange people with bird feathers and what looked like battle armor. There had to be ten in here alone. Whatever they had been doing in here it was big, powerful. It troubled him. So, did the warrior bathed in white light. It had come from nowhere, not it wasn't and it was a she dressed in silver armor a triangle shaped helmet with a masked that reminded him something out of his childhood nightmares. She stuck her hand in his chest Lennie was right about it and he felt warmth as the Shadow King and Lenny was tore from his body. He saw their astral forms first one then two. He had never seen anyone command or manipulate and astral form like that before, the she had turned to Faruk placed her palm on his astral form and the screams that came from the monster that had hunted them all cuddled his blood. It took David a second to understand the girl was ripping the Shadow Kings very soul to precise. It terrified and stuck awe and wonder in him at the same time. He had seen and heard but nothing not even his Sydney was as beautiful. She had to be an angel, sent to deliver him. . . When the Shadow King was no more she turned to David, he didn't understand it but there was a connection between them. . . Then she was gone.

"What the fuck are they?" She said holding up the arm of what David assumed was a female as he studied the man before him they all had a strange scrolling fancy looking tattoos on both side of the head by the eyes (some thicker than others) with what he guessed was a male. For a guy, his arms seem a little lighter, "I remember they have something of my father's something that could destroy him not my adopted dad." He had met Charles Xavier once before the previous year it had been brief and weird. They had asked Xavier and his X-men for help but. . . His "father" had a friend named Eric. And Eric and his students required a lot of his attention, as did the rest of the world. He understood, even Melanie did the fight to live was bigger than any of them. His father cared and wanted to help free Melanie's husband from Faruk's control but things just didn't work out, no hard feelings he thought as he watched Lennie pick up a strange rectangle gun. He knew it was a gun because the people had been shooting them at him.. Faruk, whoever. It was all starting to give him a head ache.

"The bald dick who passed you off to a dead guy and ruined all of our lives. Yeah let's blow this popsicle stand and see what kind damage we can do. Hmm wired gun "She said looking it over, "Wonder what kingy wanted must be valuable. Hey, we could make some quick cash buy all drugs and girls we can find."

In the old days, he'd been more than happy to take Bennie no Lennie's suggestion but now all he cou8ld think about was getting back to Sydney, Melanie, Oliver and the others to make sure they were ok. But first he had to find whatever it was the Shadow King had come for and get it to Charles Xavier he shuddered to think what would happen if something like Division 3 found the weapon. It could be used to kill anyone they didn't like. "No, we find whatever it is these guys were protecting then I'm going back to make sure the others are ok, then you can do whatever you want." David said as they picked their way through the dead bodies toward a steel door at the back of the warehouse.

Lennie looked "Where do you think they're from, they muties like you? Never seen your kind with feathers before." David shook his head he honestly didn't know, "Not sure we all come with different mutations I think but from the looks of them they seem to be one species, a bird human species from the looks of them." Lennie just looked "Like from another world? That's, just our damn luck." David would have once said that there was no such thing as aliens but the tratarie blew that all to hell and back. They reached the door and as David turned the knob he wondered what was so important that all these people had to die.


	2. The Promise

The promise

Voices whirl in the wind….

A blazing comet shoot across the cool night sky as the figure of a man and a child sit watching cross legged in the clearing. "When I was a child my adoptive father would take me out to talk to the stars but for us Munch the stars talk back. "

"I know." The small girl of four sitting next to him said looking up at him her long dark curly hair blowing feely in the wind "None one else can hear them because people don't know how to listen. If they did everything would be better. "The girl said looking up at him smiling brighter than any star.

He laughed softly at the girl, and smiling pointing out a shooting star. "My father, my real dad was once married to a lady from the stars. You know that? She was good, a leader of her people, that shooting star makes me think of her "

"Why?"

The voices grow louder . . .

David Charles Haller smiled sadly "Because when she died I saw a bright comet like that one. That night the stars told me about a little gem she sent out to be guarded. If I found it and guarded it good the gem would fix me."

And louder…

"You were broke? "the girl's soft gray blue eyes; looking at him with worry clutching her odd stuffed toy closer to her chest.

He nodded yes, "But the gem healed me. I did my job, and now I am all better. Now I can sit out here with you and hear with they say without fear."

"What do they tell you tonight David"

He smiled "That even though there is bad out there waiting for us there are ties that bound of people together is not always blood but love. And weather it's a mother father brother sister friend or lover that bond can defeat anything that comes our way. We are fine as we are." He stands and reaches for her tiny form. Getting to her level he smiles "What do they you tonight Miss Byrd?"

The voices grow to ear splitting heights as the four-year-old crawls into his arms and looks back into the sky. The girl pauses for a second looking directly at the north star, she trembles in his arms "Bad things. . . . They say monsters are talking to each other. And that they are coming for us all." As the words left her lips David had a bad feeling he knew she was right bad things were coming for them, but he would stand in their way free of the voices free of shame. He'd make sure no other would suffer as he did growing up Pulling her tight to him David chuckled." Don't worry little one you have this monster to keep you safe. I promise, yours is going to a life of jumpy houses, ballet dances, and sleep overs, not monsters chasing you or houses blowing up or insane family friends trying destroy half the living. No I promise you a happy life, no matter what Munch, that this monster will protect you from all the other monsters."

"B-But you're not a monster. Your David my best friend other than Lilan" she said holding up an odd doll made of strange shapes and colors with iridescent feathers on it, "your good. You help people", looking at him her tiny face searching his trying find the monstrous beast in him. Haller laughed

"I was once the biggest scariest monster when I was broken now that I'm fixed I am your best Buddy, were family kid no matter what."

The tiny girl holds her odd doll closer once more as she lay her head on his shoulder "Your sad about HIM, your real dad aren't you. . .. You wish things were different."

"Used to, yeah, but that was before when I was sick. Now, I have my new family, Syd, Ptonomy the Carey's, Lenny, your mom and dad. . . YOU! "He said tickling her stomach with one hand as he held her with the other, the girl giggled out loudly and he smiled". You guys are my family. And I am never going anywhere.

"Now let's get you in munch before you catch cold. I don't want your mom and dad getting on to me for making you sick."The child began to complain as they headed back into the trees.


	3. Chapter 3 broken primises

p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 21px;"2 years later/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 21px;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 21px;"The man known as LEIGON sits with a young blond as she watches the tiny girl now 6 inches taller twirl around in a crisp white dress her black curly hair spinning in a mess as she does her pirouettes, the sound of laughter filling the air on a warm summers day 'Round and round she goes where she stops no one knows" David whispers to Sidney she laughs. The boy who was nowhere and his love the girl who could never be touched, laughed in it seemed in a way fitting to David as the facilities owners six-year-old danced in circles preparing for her first recital. Gone were most of the voices the others save for Lennie, who was now solid well mostly…/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 21px;" "David. You and Sydney are coming, right?" the little girl said as she stopped dancing and rushed straight into Syndey's arms (which were covered with long black leather gloves that went over her sleeves) causing the young woman to gasp for air. David laughed and reached down picking the small girl up and sitting her on his lap "We promised you we would and haven't we always kept our promises to you munchie?" Munch nodded and smiled "But you better go get ready for the war your dad and mom fought over you joining ballet will be for nothing," David said putting the girl down on the ground. "He's right you know I did have to your mother every day for six months so got get dressed, I do not wish to miss my little birds first dance." The tall man with dark curly hair said from behind the girl. She reached up to put her arms around Oliver's neck and kissed his cheek "Ok daddy," she said giggling then leaping down from his arms and running off back down the hall to the little room they had set up for her. David knew how Oliver's wife felt about her daughter going out among humans to take a dance class-it scared her shitless as Lennie often put it. Munch was special, and it was not the typical my child was special and perfect, no Munch was gifted. How they were not sure, though David knew. The girl knew, heard and saw things others could (except David) not perceive. Which was why she had never been out past the compound gates not for a lack of trying. And that is what scared the director most of all her child out in a world where people feared her baby. David knew that all too well. . ./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 21px;"Oliver looked at them nervously "To be honest I'm more worried about her keeping her legs straight enough, and Melanie. "Syd laughed as she got up and joined Oliver and David by the window "It will go fine, she's been practicing really hard I can't wait to see." The much older man laughed they could tell how nervous he was. "She needs it, I mean the contact with others . . . Children I mean, she's the only child here and she needs interaction with other kids or she'll not know how to act when she does encounter humans. I mean you know for there to be peace among us and-"David put his hand on Oliver's shoulder "It's a ballet recital, not a peace summit. Plus, Melanie has gone over and repeatedly what she can and can't-do, have faith," Oliver was right though, the girl did need to be exposed to the world, lest she does like her father and retreats mentally to the astral plane for 21 years. Something told David Munch would not like that too much. "You're right of course."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 21px;""Right about what this being a terrible idea?" Melanie said carrying a white lace and tulle ballet dress, over her shoulder "Where's the Munchkin I finally have all the ice cream out of her recital dress." Her face was all serious as she stared her husband down "Why on earth did you let her have ice cream in recital dress?" Oliver went all red in the face "She wanted to try it on. I-I just forgot and let her keep it on, sorry dear." He said to turn to face his wife and kissed her on the cheek. You know she's like you, our little girl, I just can't say no to either of you" The always serious Melanie Byrd crack a smile and began to laugh . . . David put his hand on Melanie's shoulder, "she's going to do great, there will be no problems and we'll all go for ice cream afterward so she can get more stains in the dress./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 21px;"Thirty miles away/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 21px;"The man known as EYE stood on the dock on the northwest side of the lake and watched as the cargo container that said Essex Corp on the side pull up to the docks as a young man in an army uniform and a lazy left eye walked up from behind and saluted him. . . "You have finished contacting command with the news the package has arrived. You did send it via channel 188 that's the most secure." The man shouted yes sir and that was all the Eye needed as the truck pulled up to the loading dock and stopped./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 21px;""Playtime," the older man thought as the crane began to lower onto the container./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 21px;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 21px;"Amy Haller was one of the few non-mutants allowed into Summerland compound, it used to weird her out all these people with powers, like her brother David. But now it didn't bother as much even less now that she and her husband were separated. Which was good David being happy free and had a place where people accepted him./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 21px;"Making her way down the long hallway lined with glass windows she looked at the tiny white recital dress of the Byrd's daughter. She could tell when Oliver pushed the dress into Amy's arms and asked her to help dress the child that as usual he and Melanie were nervous but when it came to their daughter they were always nervous. But that was ok the child was often left in her care here at the compound which made Amy feel like a second mother to the child. It was a joy, one she had yet to be blessed with. As she neared the child's room she heard whispering noises. It had to be munch and her invisible friend Lilan. Munchie was always talking to the odd doll, which was normal for a child her age. What was odd was the doll itself. It was strange shapes a head that looks like a lady with translucent bird feathers on its arms legs and in the shape of a triangle on its head. It was pretty but she honestly did not know where it came from or who made it, nor could anyone else tell her./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 21px;""Why not? The child asked "Ok I understand. . . I'll tell her" Amy just stood there and listened as she heard the child abruptly stop whispering "MiMi" The child called out from the other side of the door. MIMI that was what Munch had called her that since she started to speak. At first, she had trouble saying the letter" a" Amy then when she got it Amy just liked having her own special name with the girl. She enters "Hey munchie I have your dress. Your dad had to see your mom so he asked me to help you get ready. "It was big smiles as Amy started to take the dress off the hanger eagerly knowing how much this night meant to the tiny girl, but as she got the dress ready to put on she noticed the girl was still wearing her play dress with a very serious look on her face. "Munchie let's hurry its two hours till the show and it take 30 minutes to get there. Your dance teacher hates it when people are late."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 21px;"The little girl looked down her arms folded at her chest frowning, "I don't think I'm going tonight."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 21px;"Amy looked at her reaching for the child "Of course you are. I know your mom has been too fond of you dancing but she's now just as eager to see you dance as I am."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 21px;"The child stepped back keeping her arms down pulled tight to her body "It" not that we just can't go tonight. Plus mom, daddy, David and Syd can't go. They can't go I can't go."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 21px;"Well, that was the most ridiculous thing she'd ever heard Amy knew how much this meat to David and the Byrd's they had all promised to go and she knew they would never break their promises "Oh your just nervous. "She said grabbing the child and started undressing her. "I'm not nervous, they can't go they have to make the eye guy stop being bad." The child said as the dress came off over her head and Amy began to put on the ballet dress, but as the child said eyes guy she stopped. Amy knew of who the child spoke of but he and Division 3 had been quiet for nearly a year. They had taken a beating over the last few years and everyone had hoped they were dead, Amy knew David had done all he could to make that come to fruition. She didn't see how anyone could have survived having a concrete building thrown on them, "Munchie!" She said as she got the dress on the squirming child. "I'm telling you the truth and Lilan says we shouldn't go without them."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 21px;"That name seemed to drive an exasperated cry from Amy lips "Lilan, Munchie baby, I have told you shes NOT real. We are all going to the dance tonight. You ARE going to be around other kids, we are then going for ice cream. Lilan is staying here and we are all going to have fun right!"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 21px;""Amy" Oliver's voice called through the door "we need to talk," Amy turned to the child who had the I told you so look on her face. Following Oliver outside, she shut the door to the child's room "I don't know what to do? We have intel that Division 3 has transporting something dangerous down at the docks, I don't know what to do. We have intercepted a communication from Eye to his handlers, they have come in possession of power weaponized material. They don't need to get their hands on it so were going to take care of it and Melanie and I were wondering if you could take Munch to the recital, with any luck well meet you there." Amy just nodded and turned her head back toward where the girl was as he thanked her and headed down the hall. She turned and made her way into the girl room where Munch was standing in the middle of the room with a sad look on her face and Lilan in her arms. "Told you so." To Amy's stunned face./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 21px;"Melanie got into the back seat with Syd and Oliver as David and Ptonmy got in the front "Do we know what they have?" Oliver said putting on his seat belt. He was furious that Division three had chosen today of all days to rear their ugly head. "Carey picked up the chatter from the bug we have on 188. All they said was it was weaponizable mutant material. With all the rumors of experimentation done by other groups, we can't risk them getting anything that could hurt us. I know I hate it too my baby girls big day. "Usually things like that did not bother their fearless leader who was known for saying she wanted David to be happy then use him. But today was not that day as she looked at the window to her daughter's room she could see the child standing there with her dolls they drove away./p 


	4. SUPRISE

a/n A short chapter I KNOW working on two or three Fanficts and rl is but challenging but we will get there. I hope those of you who are reading it enjoy it this. I thank you for your support. This and Infinites will start to make sense as things play out together.

If you have question or comments please feel free to leave comments, pm me or email me at princesstabetha2000 .

I thank you that read this for your support and more is to come.

"Syd, DUCK!" Ptonomy Wallace yelled as the gunfire rained on them from above. She felt something push her out of the way as the bullets came to complete stop the turned and flew toward the sniper. Sydney smiled as she caught a glimpse of her boyfriend looked down at her his hand outstretched to pull her up, behind her she could hear Ptonomy firing back. "Need a hand, babe? "He said with a soft grin. It was this David she loved most the guy who despite not being able to touch one another physically made ways for them to be together even if it was just in their mind. Her black-gloved hand took his "Thanks." She smiled shyly.

"Thank him later, if we survive. I can't believe we are missing my daughter's first dance recital for this. "Oliver said over the earpiece. "Oh, give it a rest Oliver I'm just as mad about it as you are. But if Division 3 gets their hands on whatever this is she won't have a life with dance recitals to miss. What have you and Karey found?" She sniped back which caused David and Syd to crack identical smirks. Melanie always came off as gruff and uncaring and hard on Oliver truth was it was more for show than anything else. And her scolding was more of their playful banter that made the duo one-part husband and wife team that lead the small group of mutants.

As the last man fell at David's feet from about 3 of Ptnomys ak47's round he Syd and Ptonomy "While your pouting and watching my love Karey and I found a rather help, ( Well after some polite convincing on my behalf.) There is special container placed the Lovely Lady tug by some rather polished government looking men just three hours ago. Let's see here, oh yes docking bay 23 at the north end of the harbor. "David put his finger to his earpiece, "Were on our way." Looking at the other two "It's not like the Eye to leave his toys unattended don't you think?" Wallace asked as they headed down the dock.

Sydney smiled softly "He probably doesn't know Carey hacked his systems plus we DID just take down a dozen guards he probably thinks his idiots can handle watching it float." They quietly eased up the docks passing dock worker who said hello and went on like nothing was out of the way. "Dock workers must be the densest people on the planet, or they know were coming."

The thought of set had crossed David's mind, "I wouldn't put it past him I don't sense him though or anyone else. I had just been making the workers think we're one of them. Who knows." Haller shrugged as they approached the large metal container. David reached for the door, as Lennie slowly emerged "Hiya guys miss me?" she said looking wild-eyed or as wide-eyed and an eternal stoner could be.

"Lennie the hell?" The three jumped as Sydney yelled, "Seriously!" Ptnomy screamed as he hit the ground at the once personality trapped in David's head encircled the blonde girl looking at her like she was dinner "Miss me Cydie "Lennie chided as she encircled Syd dancing around like a madwoman.

Haller placed himself between the two "What are you doing here Lennie? I thought you were at home I specifically told you to stay. Why are you here?" he said smiling his voice filled with irritation in the woman face.

Lennie laughed "You did, and I was perfectly happy to stay. . . Until munchie marched in my room and DEMAND I come. So, I came, I saw, I know what's inside that container." They all could swear she was singing as she skipped back to the container door and leaned against the door "Guess what's inside."

"The KID told you to come?" Ptonomy was confused he knew the Byrd's daughter and Lennie didn't exactly get along "Why? "he asked cautiously as Lennie just cackled "Well for one I am better looking and two I can walk through solid objects since as you say I'm not real. And three she thought you could use me." Ptonomy got in her face "Your real alright. A real pain in the ass what did you find?" The tall dark built man said lowering his voice t a dangerous tone. Lennie laugh "Temper! Temper! Be nice, or you'll never know." Laugher erupted as poked him in the check chest with each word. David pushed the man back "Oh I know plenty. I know what Syd and David do in their heads when they think they are alone. I know what you think of David Ptonmy, what your fear Syd and I know that there are about two dozen mutants locked behind that door. Still alive... for now!"

The three looked at one another then David reached for the door Lennie giggled "I would not do that if I were you" She thought for a second "On second thought go ahead it'll be a real blast!"

He stopped for a second closed his eyes there was a flash one two three times till the image became more evident as the image of several people latched down in single file wearing glowing collars their faces looking broken and beaten. His mind wondered seeing a boy 16 white hoodie with orange adornments jeans that made him think of those Saipan league protesters he had seen on TV at a Washington DC ANTI mutant protest. Another that caught his eye was a girl about 21 dark skinned wearing the large hooped earrings black bomber jacket that has a patch on the left breast and a pair of dark jeans. Her hair was brown and blue streaks to her shoulder but with bangs cut to where they framed the right half of her face revealing bright blue eyes. She was the only one who did not have a collar but seem have something on her wrist that did not make her happy. His mind was drawn over several people to the man chained in the back of the container next to a glowing white necklace. The man was dressed impeccably about forty-fifty years old pepper grey hair mice Gucci shoes expensive watch he was surprised Lennie had not unburdened the man of his costly things. Then his mind noticed wiring next to the man he followed back to the door where he saw the problem. Lennie was right he REALLY DIDN'T want to open the door "Guys we got a problem I think I know why there's no one around. The doors rigged to blow if we open it." when the last words left his mouth Lennie burst out into an annoying bout of laughter.

He felt a gentle caress on his right shoulder looking back he saw Syd's long black glove there "What's wrong David?"

"The doors rigged to blow if it's opened, we're going to have to find another way inside. Guess nobody is to be making munches recital after all."


	5. Pac Man Fever

Several miles away.

The recital had gone well and as predicted the family and David did not show it bothered Amy how un-phased by it all Munch was. But deep down she knew it had to hurt. That why they did it, stopped at the building called Gatti-town. On the outside, it was an unsuspecting building with a clear sign that said All you can eat Pizza buffet and play-zone. It was good for her Amy thought to have the girl interact with other kids.

As they walked in Munch now wearing a red jumper and a white long sleeve shirt she had insisted the girl change after her recital the girl complained Lilan did not think it was good for them to be ou.

Amy didn't frankly give a care what Lilan thought; she wanted something fun and healthy for the small girl who never had a playdate before, much less a friend her age.

As they entered the place was full of kids running around wildly all over the place as moms and dad either finished their meals or were trying to wrangle their little ones into submission. It was loud and bright and smelled like a mixture of pizza and spaghetti. Munch had never been in such a place before. She could not tell if this was a good place or bad it was just too much. She pulled close to Amy. Sensing the child's reservations, so she got down on the girl's level giving the child a reassuring smile. 'Its ok I'm with you, no one will hurt you. I promise "Amy said stroking the girl's hair "There are games, and a ball pit there are other kids here your age. Don't you want to meet other kids and have friends?"

Munch shrugged she had never thought much about other children. She knew they existed but she never really thought of them. The small child looked at Amy it seemed to mean so much to her friend. Looking at the room wondering what she should do. "Why don't you go and play some games and I will get us a table "Amy smiled and kissed the girl on the top of the head. Munch nodded and set off to explore as Amy went up to speak to the old man at the counter.

The place was filled with the ringing of bells from games screaming of children as they won or were being torn away by parents. It was all too loud for the tiny girl. She felt as the whole world was coming around her. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath before heading on. Past the ball pit, the skeet ball, and a little boy who looked like was riding a motorcycle in front of a video screen. She stopped in front a game where two girls were jumping on a lighted stage that had arrows. Many other children big and small had gathered around cheering one more double, and they'll beat the high score! Go, Keisha! It's your birthday! Go Tamerica, your almost there! She watched as they stepped jumped and twisted into a lady signing she was a single lady as the other kids went wild all around them. She could feel the joy the energy flowing all around her she began to smile and cheer with them. As the machine went off with the words High Score, the crowd two voices began to drown out the others.

"Vun Jace e's behind you." A male child with a funny accent yelled then a pounding ache began to form on her shoulder. Munch stopped noticing a door on the back wall. The girl turned and slowly made her way toward the sounds of young children arguing, "Hold him down the animal Brett while I deal with sir funny mouth here" another boys voice ordered. It was strong angry cruel she could feel it emanating making her sick from the door. Closer and closer she got the colder and colder she felt then a crack, a sharp pain in her forearm arm was so bad that she nearly screamed out. As she felt it, she heard the boy with the strange voice scream out in pain as others laughed "How's that magic baby won't be able to do any more of that freak stuff. "Two howled in laughter as one cried in pain and another in rage "You next animal. "as a fourth yelled out in rage. She closed her eyes seeing a boy wearing jeans and what looked to be a green velvet cape on the ground holding his arm as the most massive boy turned to another boy with reddish brown curly hair was being held by another larger boy with black hair. She closed her eyes tighter they all looked to be about her age.

She watched as the largest one left his first boy screaming in pain as he headed to the one who was behind held down by the dark-haired boy. She watched as the more significant boy was getting closer and closer wondering why no adults were coming to help, then it dawned on her. The sounds of this place were too loud with all the ringing and music at such a high pitched it drowned them out. Only she could hear them. She closed her eyes and focused on the boy being held struggling to get to his friend. As the giant boy passed the broken Pac man game the one of the ground raised his head "Ala-"as a loud pop sizzled from the broken machine.

He stopped as the game with the broken screen flickered to life the boys stopped, as the music for Pac man began to play. "What the?"

The fat stalker boy said as he stopped and looked at the decommissioned game. . .. The screen was broken into a million pieces how could it; he bent down following the cord to where it lay limply unplugged from the wall "Huh."

Munch grabs her head as the massive boy turns back to the one his friend is holding. Now hiding behind the wall knelt behind of the games rocking back and forth, No, no, no, she whispered, as the boy turned back toward the other two his fat fist raring back. His friend laughing holding the boy stopped suddenly flew back toward the game landing face down as the much smaller redhead boy that had been held took his chance lunged at his friends' attacker and began punching the much larger boy in the face the larger boy fought back throwing the fiery boy into the wall. The large boy got up and started toward the smaller child against the wall, "You're going to pay for that animal. "The portly one began to punch his fist into the palm of his hand as he stalked his prey "You're going to pay for that Creed!"

The boy put his fist up as he did three tiny bone claws extended out from his knuckles "I'm not scared of you Bryson brings it. "

Before Jace knew the large boy was almost there the last words he heard were something Mutie before Wak waka. Waka. Jace looked at him to see around yellow thing with eyes and a large mouth surrounded by two blue blinking things. He stopped in his tracks as Wak A-Waka came from the thing's mouth once more "What's that?" Jace pointed, "Can't make me look Mutie! You're gonna get a beating" Bryson says raring back "Bryce better turn around that don't look good." The boy who was lying next to the old Pac man game. The boy's face was in disbelief at what he saw the large yellow round thing with the big mouth made the sound again "What is that thing?"

Jace caught the side of the game the images of the ghost, and the "Pac-man" had somehow materialized before them. "What are you doing? Make me stop? "The boy against the wall said backing toward the door.

Jace smirked "I didn't do it. Ludo told you he was a great magician, but you didn't believe him! Noooo. They don't look happy with you."

The two boys backed away slowly. "I'm going to beat you so bad Creed if you don't make them go away, now!"

The boy with the green velvet cape stood wincing holding his arm close to his body"Yeah do it NODOMOV, or you're going to get more than just a hurt arm," Bryce came back as he moved more toward Jace's injured friend. "Take von(e) (m)vore step and you (w)vill (r)regret it Mv(r). Nelson." The boy said extending his other hand.

"You (g)not won chance," Ludo said with his thick Baltic accent that seemingly changed many of his latter into the v sound. Which is what put him on Bryce's hit list.,Bryce didn't like anything that "wasn't normal. And the new forgiven student forms the country he had never heard from was defiantly NOT normal, Of course, Ludos threat did nothing to stop the fat bully as he flew toward Ludo a strange word that sounded to Jace like Alakbooz left his mouth.

The round "Pac-man and ghost" hurled electricity at the boys who missed and hit the wall. But that was just enough to send the two running back into the restaurant with the monsters on their heels. As they passed Jace, he reacted all but his middle claw on his left hand laughing. "Great job Lou, you got them good this time." Jace laughed hard as they ran out the game characters behind them as everyone in the restaurant watched and ran in and screamed in terror.

The olive-skinned boy with thick black hair and blue eyes winced as he looked at his arm which was hurting badly and looked swollen "It V(w)as a good won(e) but I v(w)as not v(r)responsible." He groaned.

"Are you ok?" a small girls voice said. The two looked up and noticed a tiny girl with dove eyes long black silky hair and a red jumpsuit standing in the door with a very bloody nose. She smiled shyly as Jace hide his claw. "Vill be found. Your thanks is-"Ludo said as Jace pushed him out of the way "What he's saying is thanks. Though we had it."

Munch just shook her head "Yeah right, I didn't DO anything. I just saw your friend on the floor, let me look at your arm." She said gently reaching for Ludo's arm. "Hey, girl you could hurt him, be careful.

Looking over Ludo's limp swollen arm, the pain she had been feeling in her forearm got worse. "Ah man I bet it broke your gran and MY mom is going to kill us," Jace said looking at Ludo's arm.

Munch smiled at Ludo doing her best to ignore Jace. "I don't think so let me see?"

"What are you some kind of doctor," Jace said folding his arm and slightly turning his back, as the girl put touched the largest swollen spot and winced as the pain and everything else melted away from Ludo she made a sound much like "Ouch!"

Ludo looked at her gratefully "Thank v(y)ou. My name es Ludvic NODOMOV dis is my comcv(r)ade Jason Cv(r)eed." he said touching the girls bleeding nose "My family ess from acv(r)oss da v(w)ater you call us Gypsies. I am the fiv(r)st male v(w)ith magic in 5 generations. And you va(re)?"

She extended the other her other hand to him "I did nothing. My name is Munch. Nice to meet you Loudvic." she looked back into the restaurant "We might want to get out of here." She said as Ludo took and kissed her tiny hand which made Jace cry EWW. "Munch, what kind of name is that anyway?" Jace smarted to the girl who pulled her hand back from Ludo and wiped the blood from her nose.

"It's a nickname. Most people can't say my name right, so they call me munch short for munchkin which-" but before she could have finished Ludo jumped in "it means small one child. I understand my grandmother changed our last name to something more American."

"Didn't help a lot." Jace retorted half laughing at them. Soon the world crashed in on them again as siren filled the air from the chaos they each could hear their names called by a different woman," I guess we better go. He said turning back to the girl who was just gone. He looked at Ludo "Wired. Lots go before we are made explain this to the cops or worse my mom." Jace said as the two boys head out. While in the center of chaos Munch made her way through people running all over the place. She clutched her right arm close to her as a lady nearly ran into her but fell face down on the floor.

Sorry, she thought as moved toward Amy's voice which was calling for her in a panic. She knew her parents would not have approved of this stop they trusted Amy to do what they need when they could not care for munch Amy always was there. But now she knew her mother would not be happy with this. Which meat Amy could be in trouble. She didn't want that. Amy made her laugh. Amy was the one who wanted her to have new experiences. She let Munch roam free during the day and play. This, was all wrong as she felt. The stabbing pain in her arm. As she approached the young woman, she lowered "Mimi I'm sorry. "She said softly, Amy smiled grabbed the girl hugging her as the child yelped out in pain when she pulled her to

"What's the problem angel?" she said seeing the child's pain and sadness as she held her swollen arm up. "I fell." The child cried. Ami looked at it "Come on I'm sure it's not that bad, let's go home and show it to Carey.


End file.
